


Midnight-snack with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, meals with Donna series, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver stays with Felicity all the time while she's in coma in hospital, completely forgetting to take care of himself. But then Donna shows up with a midnight-snack and manages to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight-snack with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth part of the "Meals with Donna" series. But it can be read without the other parts as well. Just in this series Oliver knows about Donna and Lance's relationship. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy and let me you how you like it!

Inhale. Exhale. Felicity was breathing. At least the machine she was attached to did for her. She was alive. That was the only thought that kept Oliver going. 

It had all been a terrible rush. The drive in the ambulance. The emergency surgery. The time Felicity had been in the ICU, where no visitors were allowed. And then the doctor had told him that she was going to make it. That was the second he had allowed himself to breath normally again. 

Since then he had not left her side. The doctor had said that they didn't know when she would wake up or what long term damages were caused. So for now, the only positive thought, he could come up with, was: Felicity was alive.

Oliver heard that the door was quietly opened and closed. He didn't turn around to see who it was. His eyes were completely fixated on Felicity's pale face. 

“Oliver, honey, you need to eat something.” It was Donna. She sat down on the other side of Felicity's bed, a plate with sandwiches on her lap.

“It's already midnight and you haven't eaten anything since Felicity got here.” 

Donna held out a sandwich toward him and Oliver was forced to look up to her. Looking at Donna made him realize that he probably looked like crap - because Donna Smoak, who wore her nail polish matching to the color of her dress and thought you could never show too much leg, didn't look at all like the woman Oliver had first met at the Verdant.

Not only had she changed from a short dress into jeans and a simple blue sweater, but also were all traces of make-up gone from her face. The tears had washed them away and her eyes were swollen and red. When she had first seen Felicity unconscious, with the tubes going out of her nose, she had broken down. It had all been too much for her. So Donna had left the hospital for a while to get some fresh air. Oliver hadn't realized how much time had passed. And yet, despite everything Donna gave Oliver an encouraging smile and practically shoved the sandwich into his hand. 

Oliver looked at the sandwich like he didn't know what it was and then back at Felicity. He had been avoiding to talk to people, but that didn't keep them from checking in on Felicity and him. Thea, John and Laurel and even Lance had been there. Although he suspected that Lance had come more for Donna's sake than for his, he appreciated it none the less. 

If Felicity were awake, she would have known exactly what to say to make him feel better. But realizing this, only made him feel worse. No one understood him like Felicity did, so Donna's next words came as a surprise to him: “You saved her life. I don't know how you did it. John said they were shooting from all directions at you, but you two made it out alive.” 

“I was the reason she was in danger in the first place,” he slowly told her. 

“Oliver, that's bullshit! This Damien Darhk is to be held responsible. He ordered his men to shoot at you and my baby girl!” Donna said angrily.

Oliver felt his own rage well up inside him, but he suppressed it. There would be a time when he would go after Darhk and end this. But right now, he needed to be here, with Felicity, with Donna. 

“Donna, I'm so sorry,” he said, his eyes wandering to Felicity's cold hand in his, “Darhk is after me because I announced in public that he's the face behind HIVE. He wanted to kill me, get to me and Felicity, she nearly got killed because she was with me.” 

Over and over for the past months he had been thinking about what this life meant for them and if it could work out. He had never in his life been more sure about something but the fact that he wanted to spend it with Felicity. But at what cost? It seemed like whenever something good happened to them, something really bad had to follow. And now he was left to ask: Was that really worth it?

“Oliver, you really shouldn't blame yourself for something that was absolutely not your fault.”

“But...” he started.

“No, let me finish!” Donna insisted and it reminded him of her daughter. Felicity never let him get away with his bullshit. 

“It is true that Felicity might not have been shot if she hadn't been with you but that doesn't mean she could have gotten hurt one way or another. This city is really scary, I've got to say. I worry about Quentin a lot. But that's not my point...the thing is, Oliver, I know that you want to protect Felicity from everything and everyone that could do her harm. 

“I know you do, because you love her. And as her mother, I lover her, too. Maybe in a different way than you do, but I would still do anything to protect her. But eventually I had to understand that I can't protect her from everything, I can't watch her every step, but most importantly I had to accept that she makes her own decisions.

“She chose you, she chose this life. A life that seems to me a lot more complicated and dangerous than I would have ever wanted her to have. But it's her life, entirely so. She was always determined to not repeat my mistakes, so she made her own mistakes but she also got where she is now because she's ambitious. So much so, that she usually always gets what she wants in the end.”

“Yes, she's amazing,” Oliver said absentmindedly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Felicity's hand.

“She loves you. You said in your beautiful speech how she was your light that guided you through the darkest times or something like that. But it's the other way around, too. When I first met you, I saw how she lit up around you and ever since I see it in her eyes. The way she smiles brighter, when you are around, the way she reaches out to touch you, be near you. The way she looks at you like she can't quite believe that you would look at her the same way. In fact, she looks as happy as I have never seen her before and that makes me happy. You make her happy and I couldn't imagine a more perfect future son-in-law.”

“Thank you, Donna,” Oliver said but it wasn't really directed at the compliment she had given him but more the way she had reassured him in his insecurities. As Felicity had told him, they would keep on fighting and they would get through this, together – as a married couple. 

Donna smiled at him, this time it was a real smile. It was another thing that Felicity and Donna had in common – their smiles managed to brighten up any room. 

“Now, you really should eat something,” Donna said, taking a bite from her own sandwich. She grimaced. “Your sandwiches are way better. Urgh, this is far too dry...”

And finally a smile spread across Oliver's face as well. He cautiously took a bite himself. 

“You are right. I will make sure that I get to prepare our next midnight-snack, Donna,” he said, but he ate the sandwich anyway. He hadn't really realized just how hungry he had been. 

“Here, take another one,” Donna offered him the plate.  
Oliver ate two more sandwiches and drank a few glasses of water. 

“Thank you,” he told Donna again and he felt better now.

“Sure, any time,” she replied.

“I know this must be hard for you, too.” Oliver said.

“Indeed, it is, Oliver. I hate seeing my little girl like this,” Donna told him. “That's why I haven't been here the whole time. I'm sorry, but I couldn't at first. So it's good she always had you by her side. But I will stay here now. So you can get some sleep.”

“Donna, you really don't have to...I understand,” Oliver gently said.

Donna shook her head no: “Oliver, you might have amazing survival skills, but still you are human. You need food and sleep every now and then! Besides I realize now that watching her like this, it's just like watching her sleep when she was a little girl. Because she's going to wake up...”

“Yes, she's gonna wake up. I remember John told me once that Felicity is one of the smartest, most badass women on the plant,” Oliver told her, grinning a little at the memory. 

“Yeah, that's my daughter!” Donna agreed. “And now, Oliver Queen, get some sleep!”

Oliver leaned back into his chair, but he never let go of Felicity's hand, the hand with the sparkling ring on her finger. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he was grateful to have Donna as his soon to be mother-in-law.


End file.
